Ne t'éloigne pas de moi
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: Il y a quelques années, j'écrivais beaucoup sur eux. Un petit KoyaShige des NEWS dans un moment de nostalgie.


**Petit moment de nostalgie. Un groupe que j'adorais et que j'adore toujours: les NEWS**

Depuis le départ de Ryo et Yamapi, les choses avaient changées. Les NEWS avaient changés. Les chansons étaient devenues plus fantaisistes, l'ambiance était devenue plus légère, plus folle. Les membres avaient trouvé une nouvelle harmonie où se mêlait rire, extravagance et enfantillage. Mais, il fallait quand même du sérieux dans tout ça. Et, c'était Koyama qui le représentait par son nouveau rôle de leader.

Une promotion en règle, une promotion méritée. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait prendre cette fonction et il le faisait bien…en peu trop bien selon Shige.

NEWS s'était renforcé, les membres s'étaient rapprochés cependant le jeune homme ne pouvait empêcher son meilleur ami de s'éloigner de lui. Kato le voyait de moins en moins. D'autres occupations lui prenaient son temps, des activités de leader…et apparemment plus intéressantes que lui.

Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'en parler avec Keii, en vain. Le temps toujours le temps manquant. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne le supportait plus. Il avait besoin de Koyama, c'était un fait, un besoin vital. Mais, il ne savait comment lui faire comprendre.

\- YATAA ! Superbe répétition ! Cria Masuda joyeusement.

\- On a bien travaillé. Continua Tegoshi en s'affalant dans le fauteuil de la loge. On est des pros !

\- Je suis crevé ! S'exclama Shige en s'asseyant aux côtés du plus jeune et en sortant ses chaussures de son sac.

\- Nous avons bien bossé. Je suis fier de nous. Sourit le leader en s'essuyant le visage à l'aide d'une serviette.

\- OOOOOH ! J'adore tes chaussures Shige ! S'émerveilla Tegoshi. Keii et Massu se tournèrent au cri de leur cadet.

D'un vert vif et d'un jaune pétant, les chaussures de Kato se voyaient à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Merci !

\- On va manger ? Demanda Massu. Je meurs de faim !

\- Oui, moi aussi. Shige, tu viens ?

\- Bien sûr ! Keii où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

\- Euh non, moi je ne peux pas venir avec vous. Je dois dîner avec Kame.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Des affaires de leader. Mais, on se retrouve dans une heure trente pour la suite des répétitions. A tout à l'heure.

Dans un geste de la main, Koyama quitta la pièce laissant Shige abattu. Les deux autres aperçurent son trouble.

\- Il est un peu occupé ces derniers temps. Murmura Yuya en posant une main sur son épaule. Les débuts de leader. Ça s'arrangera quand il aura appris les rouages du métier.

\- Oui…sûrement. Souffla Kato déçu.

\- Viens, on va manger.

\- Non, non. Allez-y tous les deux.

\- Shige….

\- J'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Bien mais pense à te nourrir quand même.

\- Promis.

Les Tegomass le laissèrent après un bref sourire.

Shige regarda la porte se fermer avant de se laisser aller dans le fauteuil. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

\- J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre.

Il savait qu'il le perdait. Son meilleur ami, la personne qui était la plus importante pour lui. Il ne se parlait plus, ne se confiait plus rien, ne riait plus ensemble…et ça faisait des semaines que la situation durait. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Dans ses pensées noires, il ne vit pas le temps s'écouler. C'est son estomac qui le ramena à la réalité.

\- Il faut que je mange. Murmura-t-il en se levant. Il prit son sac et sortit de la loge.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les distributeurs, il entendit des éclats de voix. Une bagarre avait éclatée entre des juniors, deux en particulier. Deux groupes s'étaient, dès lors, formés. Les insultes fusaient, les cris s'amplifiaient.

Shige sentait que les choses allèrent s'empirer. Ça ne manqua pas. Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir.

\- ARRETEZ ! Cria-t-il en s'interposant. ARRETEZ !

Il tentait d'arrêter les coups, de les parer et de séparer les opposants. Dans la bagarre, il reçut un premier choc qu'il ressentit à peine tant la rage de la bataille était intense.

\- ARRETEZ ! ARRET…

Un deuxième coup plus fort, plus douloureux l'interrompit et le projeta contre le mur. Il ne put lutter contre l'inconscience qui l'appelait.

\- KATO-SAN ! Cria un des juniors. Son appel eut pour effet de calmer les autres. KATO-SAN ! VITE APPELER UNE AMBULANCE ! KATO-SAN.

Koyama rentrait de son dîner avec Kame. Il rigolait à la blague du jeune homme. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour retourner à leurs occupations respectives. Arrivés à leur étage, ils furent surpris de l'agitation qui y régnait.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Keii en s'approchant d'un junior.

\- Je…Je…Le petit paniquait. Il ne savait que répondre au jeune homme.

Le leader des NEWS aperçut une forme allongée sur le sol. Il ne pouvait voir le visage caché par les juniors. Il dirigea son regard vers les chaussures. Son visage pâlit, son sang se glaça, son cœur rata un battement.

\- SHIGE ! Cria-t-il en poussant les garçons qui l'entouraient. SHIGE ! SHIGE !

Le jeune garçon ne réagit pas à l'appel de son meilleur ami. Koyama passa ses mains sur le visage inconscient.

\- QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ? Hurla Kamenashi.

\- Une bagarre…répondit timidement un junior. Il a voulu nous séparer et…

\- VOUS AVEZ APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE ?

\- Ou…oui.

\- Shige, murmura Koyama en déposant un baiser sur la joue. C'est moi, c'est Keii, ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux.

Kame s'agenouilla près des deux NEWS.

\- L'ambulance est en route, Keii.

\- Il ne se réveille pas.

Les mains du leader entouraient toujours le visage de Shige.

\- Il va être soigné. Il va s'en sortir.

\- Shige…

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. L'ambulance arrive enfin. Koyama s'écarta légèrement pour laisser les secouristes travailler.

\- On l'emmène. Annonça l'un deux.

\- Je veux venir. Déclara Keii.

\- Très bien. Suivez-nous.

\- Kame, peux-tu prévenir Tegoshi et Massu ?

\- Oui, je le ferai.

Assis au chevet de son meilleur ami, la main tenant fermement l'autre, Koyama ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser les cheveux sombres.

\- Réveille-toi, par pitié, réveille-toi.

Un coup à la porte se fit entendre.

\- Keii ?

\- Tegoshi, Massu.

\- Kame nous a prévenus.

Le leader pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur le visage de ses deux amis.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Les médecins ont fait un scanner, il a une légère commotion. Rien de grave. Mais, il ne se réveille pas. Il reste dans le coma.

\- Il va s'en sortir.

\- Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre.

\- Comme lui ne le supporte pas. Profita Massu.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu sais depuis quelques temps, il n'est pas en grande forme. Il est triste. Et tu en est la cause. Il a l'impression que tu t'éloignes de lui, qu'il te perd.

\- Vous ne passez plus beaucoup de temps ensemble. Continua Yuya. Il a essayé de t'en parler mais…

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! J'ai tellement de choses à faire depuis que je suis leader. Je dois aller de droite à gauche et…

\- On sait ! Interrompit Takahisa. Lui aussi mais…

\- Mets-toi à sa place ! Que ferais-tu s'il répondait « plus tard » « je dois dîner avec Kame », « pas le temps » à chacune de tes invitations ? Si les rires, les sourires, les rigolades devenaient plus rares ? Et ce depuis des semaines ?

Koyama les regarda avec surprise. Il n'avait rien remarqué. Rien vu. Ni le chagrin de Shige, ni son désarroi. Avant, il l'aurait tout de suite ressenti.

\- On va vous laisser. On va aller chez Shige, chercher des affaires.

Quand la porte se referma, le jeune homme se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de son meilleur ami avant de se pencher à son oreille :

\- Pardonne-moi.

Quelques heures passèrent. La nuit avait fait son apparition. Koyama était toujours assis au chevet de Shige. Un médecin était venu l'examiner quelques minutes auparavant. Attendre, voilà ce qu'il avait dit. Il fallait attendre. La main tenant toujours celle de son meilleur ami, il attendait.

Un gémissement le fit sursauter. Un mouvement de tête l'interpella. Il se leva pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

\- Shige, Shige.

Un autre gémissement franchit la bouche du blessé, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez-à-nez avec son meilleur ami. Il regarda autour de lui puis revint sur Koyama.

\- Keii…

Sa voix était râpeuse. Son ami prit un gobelet, le remplit d'eau et mis une paille. Doucement, il l'approcha de la bouche de Shige qui but quelques gorgées.

\- Où on est ? Demanda-t-il en rejetant la paille.

\- A l'hôpital.

\- J'ai mal à la tête.

\- Tu as une légère commotion. Rien de bien grave.

\- Ok.

Koyama éloigna une mèche qui barrait le front de son ami fatigué.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- De m'être éloigné.

\- Tu es leader, tu as beaucoup de choses à faire.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu es mon meilleur ami, la plus belle personne que je connais…

\- Keii…

\- C'est vrai ! Je sais que c'est gênant mais c'est vrai ! Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi et je t'ai délaissé, je t'ai…

\- Keii !

L'appelé leva les yeux stupéfait par le ton.

\- Ça va, ça va ! Je t'assure. Je comprends. Ne t'en fais plus.

Koyama se rapprocha et pris Shige dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu m'as fait si peur…

\- Tout va bien.

\- Quand tu sortiras, on se fera une soirée sushis-film d'horreur.

\- Ah non ! S'éloigna Kato. Tu sais que je n'aime pas les films d'horreur.

\- J'avais oublié !

\- Menteur !

Un éclat de rire accueillit Tegoshi et Masuda.

\- Je vois que tout va mieux. Dit ce dernier. Comment tu sens Shige ?

\- Mal à la tête, fatigué mais ça va.

\- Tu nous as fais peur…

\- Keii vient de me dire la même chose à l'instant.

\- Parce que c'est vrai !

\- Je pourrai sortir quand ?

\- Je vais aller chercher le médecin pour dire que tu es réveillé, il le dira.

\- Reste ici Keii. On va aller trouver le docteur.

\- Merci.

Après la sortie des deux jeunes garçon, Shige se cala confortablement dans le lit.

\- Je suis fatigué.

\- Repose-toi, je te réveille dès que le médecin est là.

Le leader regarda son meilleur ami fermer les yeux. Il se pencha doucement vers son visage pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, un baiser qui démontrait tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Keii.


End file.
